


Inseparable Bond

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality, Lots of Cum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: No matter what, Marianne has trusted her steed Dorte through thick and thin. But her trust goes beyond that of a normal bond between rider and steed. (Hint: She loves his cock.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask me, we need way more fics of FE girls fucking animals. Allow me to contribute.

Marianne had a routine. In Garreg Mach, every Thursday, there would be nobody patrolling the stables at night. A simple gap in the schedule, nothing more. It gave her plenty of time to spend with her trusty steed, Dorte.

The two of them had been through battle after battle together. Whether it was riding into an enemy outpost to gain a strategic advantage or playing decoy for the main forces, they executed the task brilliantly.

There was a fierce pride that Marianne held when it came to her performance with Dorte. It had become a strong way for her to better raise her confidence, and kept her more upbeat. As a result, she wanted to make sure her relationship with him was as best as possible.

Hence the midnight visits every Thursday, where she could strip down to nothing, get under Dorte, and tease his fat horse cock to full mast. Being alone with him was the only time she felt truly good about her own abilities, and that allowed her to service him well.

”There you go, boy,” Marianne cooed. “Just like that. Oh, you’re pent up, aren’t you?” She rubbed her cheek against Dorte’s shaft, feeling the intense, pulsating heat radiating from it. There was a power in it that made her knees weak. It was enough for her to understand that she wasn’t Dorte’s master - he was hers.

The smell of Dorte’s musk was what really drove Marianne wild. It smelled of raw sex and sweat. Just like the heat, it told Marianne that at the end of the day, she was the one who owed him everything. He was her rock, her support. Repaying him was only natural.

Marianne slathered the flared head of Dorte’s cock with her tongue until it was slick with spit. Her hands ran over the shaft, ever so gentle. But tonight, she was in a special mood. She needed more.

Marianne had been practicing for this. Every time they had this opportunity, she’d see how much of Dorte’s cock she could fit in her mouth. At first, just the tip was seemingly insurmountable, but after a few months she could get a good two inches. This time, she wanted to push it further.

Taking Dorte’s flared tip was always the toughest part of the process. Marianne opened her mouth as wide as it could go, engulfing his hot cock. She pushed herself forward, taking one inch, and then another. She readied herself to go even further than usual, closing her eyes and counting up to ten.

But before Marianne could finish counting, Dorte decided to help the process. He thrusted forward, shoving easily double what she had usually taken dow her throat. She gagged as her eyes widened in shock. Bringing a hand to her throat, she could feel it bulging out from the size of his dick. Instead of struggling, she decided to let Dorte take charge of the situation. As the cock sat still, partially buried down her throat, her gagging began to stop, allowing her to get used to it.

Marianne rubbed her sopping wet pussy with one hand and groped Dorte’s balls with the other, desperate for one thing at this point: his cum. She was familiar with its taste, but she had only consumed so much. But if she could take his cock this far, then she figured she could take all of his cum.

It wasn’t long until her wish was granted. With a loud neigh, Dorte thrusted once more, cramming even more in her throat, followed by a huge spurt of cum that shot into her stomach. Glob after glob went into her, making her feel fuller than she ever had. By the time it was over, she could practically hear the cum sloshing around in her stomach as she moved to pull his cock out.

Gasping for breath upon getting Dorte’s cock out of her throat, Marianne stood up and patted him on the flank. “Good job, Dorte. I’m glad to have you.” With a bit of difficulty thanks to how full she was, she redressed and wiped some hay off herself. Then, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to her dorm room, satisfied and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


	2. Chapter 2

The war was over. No more fighting, no more conflict. No need for Marianne and Dorte to fight any longer. In a strange sort of way, she hated this. She had no excuse to continue servicing her steed other than simple pleasure. Without that excuse, she struggled to come to terms with the fact that she didn’t stop.

In fact, Marianne had more time than ever to spend with Dorte. She’d tell her servants to stay out of the stables, and then she’d spend hours sucking and licking and stroking his cock, getting drenched in horse cum.

It was by pure chance that one day, Anna saw this happen. She had stopped by to say hello, and heard Marianne was in the stables. Ignoring any warnings, she stepped inside, getting a good view of Marianne getting drenched in cum.

The tension was palpable at first, but Anna quickly revealed she saw nothing wrong with what Marianne was doing. “Oh yeah, I’ve engaged with a little R&R with my horse sometimes,” she said. “Poor guy just needs occasional release, you know?”

Anna left later that day, but before she did, she gave Marianne a bottle with a strange clear liquid. “Drink this,” she said, “and all your doubts will go away. You’ll achieve the strongest bond a rider and steed can.”

For a few weeks, Marianne kept the potion in her room, debating whether she should drink it or stop her acts with Dorte. She had no excuses to continue, but facing the reality of her own perversions frightened her.

Finally, after so long, she visited the stables once more, standing in front of Dorte. “Hey, boy...” She pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes and feeling the heat of his body. Then she leaned back, uncorked the potion, and downed it in one gulp.

It was as if everything seemed clearer now. In front of Marianne was Dorte, her trusty steed, her best friend, her lover. She wasn’t just doing this because she liked it - it was because this was her rightful place. Dorte had always been the one truly in charge, but she had simply been denying this clear fact.

On her knees she went, sucking Dorte off. She found she was no longer gagging, and took his cock with ease. Her throat bulged out as she took inch after inch until her nose pressed against his crotch. It was then that Dorte began thrusting, throat-fucking her with all of his might. A couple rounds later and her stomach was bloated with his cum, but she knew there was more to do. One last step to take.

Marianne leaned over the fence as Dorte approached. She felt his body on her back as his cock poked her entrance. Then, she closed her eyes, and embraced her place as a whore.

Dorte thrust in, and Marianne screamed. She didn’t feel pain, thanks to the potion. Instead, she came instantly, staring down at the cock-shaped bulge in her crotch, growing larger as Dorte shoved more and more in.

Indeed, Marianne was so focused on Dorte fucking her pussy that she didn’t notice another horse approaching until its cock was hanging in front of her face. Understanding what she needed to do, she took it in her mouth, letting both animals fuck her mercilessly.

The potion not only allowed Marianne’s body to take these lengths, but made her irresistible to stallions. And so, they fucked her until they couldn’t cum any more. But more steeds came, taking their turns to fuck her.

Servants arrived next morning to find Marianne painted in yellow-white cum, her belly unbelievably bloated. Her mind had been utterly broken.

Marianne never appeared publicly after that. Rumors were abound as to what happened to her, but only her estate’s servants knew the truth: she had become a slave to the stables, spending day and night getting her brained banged out by stallions with fat cocks.

In the end, Marianne became nothing more than a simple beast, only focused on breeding. And for the first time in her life, she was truly, completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
